Gabe Lewis
'Gabriel Susan "Gabe" Lewis ' is a major antagonist in the US version of The Office. He serves as a supporting antagonist in the sixth season, the main antagonist of the seventh season, a major antagonist in the eighth season, and a minor antagonist in the final season. He was portrayed by Zach Woods. Overview He is introduced in the 6th season as a corporate supervisor for Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, specifically for their transition into Dunder Mifflin-Sabre after their buyout, directly supervising the central Scranton branch. In the 7th season he begins a new job in a lower role (specifically a management consultant) and is shown to be in a relationship with Erin Hannon, Dunder Mifflin's receptionist. It is unknown what happened to him after his firing in the 9th season. Gabe is shown throughout the series to be a clearly mentally ill and unprofessional sycophant, feigning authority over his coworkers in a similar way to Dwight Schrute but more serious and threatening, and only being respectful towards Michael Scott. He is known for his recurring conflict with Andy Bernard over Erin. Biography Gabe was born in 1982, raised in the state of Florida. He is a self-proclaimed atheist, not believing in God, and is shown to have an "Asian fetish", specifically towards Japanese women. He is mentioned to have had an abusive stepfather. Gabe has been shown to have a number of affinities with morbid subjects, which, combined with his personality, they make him seem like a psychopath. He has a fascination with horror movies, owning over 200 of them. He also loves electronic music, specifically ambient/dark ambient and "hardstyle". In the 8th season episode "Jury Duty", he tells his coworkers that he loves maternity wards, because, in his opinion, they are "the perfect blend of love and horror" - things can go so wrong, or so right". As revealed in 8th season episode "Gettysburg", young children have the tendency to mistake him for former president Abraham Lincoln due to his tall, thin appearance, which makes it difficult for him to attend places such as museums, historical monuments and schools. Except for Erin, whom he dated for the majority of the 7th season, he has never had a romantic relationship. In "Nepotism", the 7th season premiere, Erin reveals that Gabe asked her out during the summer, and she said yes. Their relationships start going downhill halfway through the season, due to Gabe being selfish and controlling towards her. He used Scrabble (a game Erin isn't good at) to make her watch horror movies with him rather than the animated family comedies she likes. After some advice from Pam, Erin decides to tell Gabe about how she truly feels., publicly breaking up with him. Towards the end of the 7th season, Gabe is clearly upset over their breakup, stalking her in attempts to win her back, and delivering her a passionate but pathetic speech about how much he loves her. This relationship also led to an irrational hatred for Andy, Erin's ex-boyfriend, when he found out that she still liked him. After the 7th season episode "Dwight K. Schrute, (Acting) Manager", he made his final attempts to revive his relationship but grew an even bigger hatred for Andy, leading to attempts to get him fired. The same episode provides the audience with some more insight into how dysfunctional and one-sided his relationship was: among other things, Erin would refuse to tell him that she loved him or even allow him to say it to her, plugging her ears whenever he tried. In the 9th season, it is revealed Gabe was fired due to his harassment towards Erin and Andy. In an attempt to make Erin uncomfortable after her relationship with new coworker Pete Miller, Andy hired Gabe as a management consultant where he spends time sexually harassing Erin and trying to lure her back, attempting to defame Andy and Pete as a result. Trivia *Gabe's favorite movies include The Shining, Rosemary's Baby, The Ring, and Suspiria. *Gabe was shown to be interested in - but never trying - torturing Erin when they were dating. Erin described sex with Gabe as "getting pierced by a skeleton". *He believes that the best way to land an attractive woman is to "get her hooked on blow". *Gabe's behavior towards Erin and Andy is similar to Roy Anderson's behavior towards Pam and Jim. *In the 8th season episode "Spooked", Gabe made his own horror film, which scared all off his coworkers. *Gabe is the only person in the office considered more pathetic by the staff than Toby Flenderson. *Gabe is one of the possible identities of the Scranton Strangler. Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Servant of Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Addicts Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil